The Gangs Truth or Dare Time
by DaughterofAthena123
Summary: The gang from Percy Jackson is gonna play truth or dare what will happen look to find out! There might be a little Percabeth. Also some Thalico!Maybe Tratie?
1. Just the start

*i do not own percy jackson* Percy POV

Percy:Hey guys wanna play truth or dare

Grover:Sure

Annabeth:Ok

Nico & Bianca:Yuppers!

Clarrise:Fine...

Silena & Beckendorf:Ok sounds good.

Percy: Ok lets start,wait what if someone dosent want to do their dare!

Grover: theyve got to run around camp going crazy or take thier shirt off.

Annabeth:Ok ill go first. Hmm, lets see who should I pick oh Clarrise, truth or dare?

Clarrise: DARE punk!

Annabeth: I dare you to go kiss Chris Rodriguez.

Clarrise: Come On !

Annabeth: Its either that or run around camp going crazy.

I watched as Clarrise took the "run around camp going crazy" dare. Wow it was really creepy. She went around opening doors screaming. Until Mr.D saw her then she started heading back to the Athena cabin. Where we were playing truth or dare.

Annabeth: Ok?

Clarrise:Ok my turn! Ok ummmm... *5 minutes later* Grover,Truth or Dare.

Grover: Uhhh...Truth...

Clarrise: Will you ever break up with Juniper?

Grover: I dont know yet. Well its my turn now. So Bianca Truth or Dare.

Bianca:Dare.

Grover: I dare you to call up Hades and say that Nico hates Cerberus.

Bianca:OK ill do it.

*So what will happen to Bianca? Review to find out. Oh and is there any missing words if there is tell me please!*


	2. Love Happens

Bianca: OK ill do it. Bianca called Hades and she shaked while she talked.

Bianca:Dad, N-Nico H-Hates Cerberus. Hades screamed to death. I could hear it all the way from across the room. Bianca hung up really fast.

Bianca:OK, now its my turn...Silena,Truth or Dare.

Silena:Ummmm...D-Dare.

Bianca:I dare you to ware a Hannah Montana wig this whole time.

Percy: HAHA!

Silena: Oh shush!

Bianca handed Silena the wig and she went into the bathroom. When she came out she looked like a freak!

Beckendorf: Ummmm...

Silena:MY TURN! Nico,Truth or Dare.  
Nico:Dare...

Silena: I dare you to go into my cabin and where a dress for the whole day.

Nico headed on out to the Aphrodite cabin. When he came back we laughed and laughed. He had the dress bottom all the way up to his knees. It also showed his armpit hairs because of the thin straps.

Grover: Dude, you look werid.

Nico:i know. Now its my turn so Percy, Truth or Dare.

Percy: Dare...

Nico: I dare you to...

He whispers something in my ear.

Percy:Really?

I go to the fire pit and they all gather up people. I go to Annabeth and get down on my knees.

Percy:Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend.

The whole crowd goes awwwww. Then she looks down at me.

Annabeth:Sure

Then she kisses me.

*by the way this was before they were boyfriend and girlfriend. So what will happen next. Review to find out!*


	3. Thankfully Percabeth !

Annabeth:Sure.

Percy:Annabeth this was all a dare.

Annabeth:Oh...

Percy:But anyway if you really want to I'll accept.

Beckendorf:Ok, you 2 love birds lets get a move on!

Percy:Ok its my turn. So...*In the blink of a eye* Beckendorf,Truth or Dare!

Beckendorf:Dare! Mama Sita!

Percy: Ok, then...Ok I got it.

I whisper something into Beckendorfs ear.

Beckendorf: But she'll be really upset.  
Percy:Just do what I told you dump Silena!

Beckendorf: Silena can I talk to you for a minute

Silena:Sure.

Beckendorfs head drooped. I knew I was doing something wrong. He had to do it though. But, I made a choice.

Percy: Beckendorf you dont have to do the dare if you dont want to though.

Beckendorf:Thanks!

Silena:What was your dare?

Beckendorf:To fake dump you.

Silena: Fake dump me? You would never really do that though would you sweety?  
Beckendorf: No I would never do that!

Beckendorf:Ok, now its my turn.

* So who will Berckendorf pick. Will he REALLY dump Silena. What will his dare be? Well, Give me suggestions in reviews! Sorry it was short though!*  



	4. Connor and Travis jump on in!

Beckendorf: OK now its my turn, Uhhhhh wait whos over there by the door.

Suddenly I see Connor and Travis come in. Im sure their going to tell good dares!

Annabeth: Connor, Travis? What to join!

Connor and Travis: Sure!

Beckendorf: Its my turn and Im gonna dare... Travis! Truth or Dare?

Travis: Easy... Dare...

Beckendorf: I Dare you to wear high heels for the reast of the day.

Nico: Now your going to be like me now.

Beckendorf hands Travis the Pink high heels. I start to chukle louder and louder. Then it spreds out thruogh the group. Then you could hear it 20 feet away from the Athena cabin!

Travis: OH JUST STOP!

Percy: OK OK you dont have to get mad about it!

Travis: Now it is my turn! Annabeth Truth or Dare?

Annabeth: Dare.

Travis: I dare you to go into that closet with the lights OFF. For... 10 minutes!

I watch Annabeth go into the closet. I feel bad for her very bad. There might be a spider in there. I shiver wondering what will happen.

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK...10 minutes passed. Annabeth got out screaming I ran over to her.

Percy: What the heck happened!

Annabeth: The er the there wa was a

Then I knew what she saw... a Spider.

Percy: OK come over here by me. You can sit on my lap

Annabeth:You know Im not a child, right?

Percy: Yes.


	5. Thaico starts and a mysterious visitor?

Percy:Yes

Annabeth: OK now its my turn. By the way, Travis you are dead. OK so Connor Truth or Dare?

Connor: Haha, What do you think im gonna pick?

Annabeth: OK Dare I dare you to ding dong ditch the Hepheastus cabin.

I just thought at that moment I knew Connor was dead. There is tons of security around that place he would be fried in a second. Oh well Annabeth decided it. I saw Connor step in front of the cabin. He rang the door bell and ran like his booty was on fire! He hid behind Thalias Pine and watched as the Hepheastus cabin armored up and headed out to kill Connor.

Beckendorf: Connors KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken)

Connor ran to the Athena cabin at lightning speed. He got in and locked the door.

Connor: Annabeth you are so dead! Im gonna skip my turn

Percy: Its my turn then!Nico Truth or Dare.

Nico: Dare...

Percy: I dare you to call Thalia and go on a date AND! kiss her...Take the dress off on the date too. You can wear the thing tomorrow.

Nico: Fine

He got out his phone and set it on speaker and placed it on the table space infront of him. He called Thalia.

Thalia: Hello?

Nico: Thalia, Its Nico and...Will you go out with me?

Thalia: Hmmm, be right back. *2 minutes later* SURE!

Nico: OK, what time should I pick you up?

Thalia: Eight o'clock .

When the phone was on the conversation they were having. The 2 minute pause was just Thalia screaming that she got asked out. For a second I thought I was deaf.

Percy: You should go to your cabin and get ready man. Dont put on a Tuxedo though. Look yourself and be dressy at the same time.

Nico: Your right.

Nico left and 5 minutes after he left the door flung open and a really dark blue figure appeard. It was...

*Haha! cliffhanger. So what do you think will happen on the date. Do you think Nico has true fellings for Thalia. Who was the dark blue figure. PLEASE PLEASE !*


	6. What I call ackward!

Nico left and 5 minutes later the door flung open. It was...Athena. IT WAS ATHENA HERSELF HERE!

Annabeth: Mom? What the Hades are you doing here?

Athena: I was watching from Mount Olynpus and saw what a hilarious game this was and wanted to come down here to play.

Beckendorf suddenly was on pause he was stareing at Athena. Then I waved my hand up and down in front of his face.

Beckendorf: Hey!

Percy: What were you doing? Planning out your date with Athena in your head?

Sillena: What date? Well, lets just get on with the game.

We started the game on up again. I just hoped Athena wouldnt tell lame dares or truths.

Percy: I'll start for Nico cause hes getting ready for a... Then right on Que Nico stepped in with a black hoodie on, under that was a purple shirt that said "Hades, god of the Underworld" on it, black jeans, with his hair bangs combed to the side but they were sort of right on top of his top eyelids, and he had black and grey striped convers. But the hood of his hoodie was up and the hoodie zipper was zipped low. Then Nico put his hood down and then his hair was sort of messed up in a cool way. Then he got out a grey fedora and put it on his head.

Nico: What do you guys think?

Percy: I never saw you dressed in acctual dressy clothes man.

Then me and Nico pounded fists.

Athena: What are you dressed so nice for?

Nico: A date wuth Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and hunte... OH MAMA CITAS! A ARTEMIS HUNTER OF. I MEAN A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS. Well, who really cares now... IM DEAD!

Athena: No you are not Nico. Also if you were dead your dad, Hades would probally revive you. I'll just tell Artemis that she should let you go and not worry.

Percy: Also Nico has to k-k-iiss Thalia.

Athena:Yea, Nico's dead... But Nico I suggest to stay far far away from the forest then.

Nico: Yeah were gonna go to the city. Oh MAMA CITAS ITS THE TIME I HAVE TO PICK UP THALIA!

Nico left and ran out of camp. He also had a kinfes on both arms for protection from monsters.

Everybody: GOOD LUCK, NICO!

Nico: T-HANKS

Percy: Bianca Truth or Dare?

Bianca: Truth...

Percy: Do you really want Nico to go on this date with Thalia and kiss her.

Bianca: Sure its fine.

Every body expect for Bianca: Are you sure?

Bianca: Yes I am! Leave me alone!

Silena: Can I be next please!

Percy: Sure...

Silena: Athena, Truth or Dare?

Athena: Truth!

Silena: Are you REALLY maiden? Like did you acctually get married once?

Annabeth leaned in closer and got out a pad and a pencil and wrote down the questions and left tons of space for answers.

Athena: The 1st one is not true... And the 2nd one is a no. Happy? All of you?

Annabeth hugged her mom. Well, she hugged Athena in my saying.

Annabeth: Yes I'm happy mom you acctually told the truth!

*Yea sorry about the big delay on the chapter I'm sick right now so I ahd no time to do it. Also the next chapter might be sort of different. So I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me if theres missing words. That happens alot...* 


	7. Lets go out for a date!

*Ok guys I know you want Thalico to happen. So this will be their date. It is still going to be in the script form, because I'm not so good with regular form in a book. Private message me if you need to have a conversation with me or something. UGH, enough about me...(dont mind if I add new characters please)angry dude thats a fan: LETS GET ON WITH THE DATE!me:ok ok here we go*

Nico got into his car and left. He turned on something romantic that Thalia would like. When he turned it on he found himself squinting from the sound of violins. He's used to turning on hard metal.

Nico: Where do I turn left again!

He asked that to no one, he usually did that. He pulled up at Thalia's.

Nico: Here I go... Better be good.

When Nico got to the door it seemed like Thalia was spying. The door flung open and Thalia stepped out. In streak black pants a hoodie that was purple a blue shirt under. Purple convers and her hair was black with a centemeter thick lightning blue highlight.

Thalia: I know I know this isn't something a girl would wear to a date. I'll go change.

Nico grabed her hand as soon as she tried to go back in.

Nico: No, its perfect.

He said that smileing. Basiclly that was the only time he smiled in his life. They walked down the front steps and to Nico's car. They both got in.

Nico: Do you want to listen to music?

Thalia: Sure.. Ummm, can you put on hard metal.

Nico's eyes glowed to exictement. He thought he would have to put on different music. He turn on the music. Turned up the volume to 14. So he could talk to Thalia.

Nico: So. Where should we go?

Thalia: Hmmm. How about that new fancy meat place at the corner. The T bone. We can get some steaks or something.

Nico: Ok, uhh you cold?

Thalia: No not really.

Nico held Thalia's hand all the way to the fancy place called 'The T bone'. They got out when they pulled up and Nico held Thalia's hand STILL. They had a seat in a booth with a curtain to close if you want "privacy". They snuggled next to each other.

Waiter: What would you like sir and ma'am?

Nico: 1 large prime rib with tua jusa (Its a french sauce they use on prime rib. I dont know how to spell it so bear with me.) Also 2 ice waters.

Thalia:We should close the curtain.

Nico: Sure.

He got up and closed it feeling excited.

Thalia: Nico, was this a dare?

Nico: psh shp shp psh. No...

It was but he just didn't want to tell her.

Thalia: Well, I just really like being with you.

(By the way Nico is taller than Thalia.) Then all the sudden Nico leaned in for a kiss but the waiter came in with their food.(CURSE THAT WAITER!) Waiter: Here is your food. Enjoy..

They both split it in half and they both ate it all. So after that they payed the bill and left.

Thalia: That was good prime rib wasn't it.

Nico: Sure was.

They were still parked. So Nico went in for the kiss and Thalia accepted. They kissed. (It was obvious they did but I wanted to make it clear.) Nico drived away holding on to Thalia's hand. When they got to Thalia's house Nico asked something.

Nico: Thalia would you be my girlfriend?

Thalia: Sure

It was weird because she said that calmly. But when Thalia got inside she screamed to death. Nico heard it when he was driving and smiled. Back to camp he went.

*Ok they are going to play really constant games of truth or dare so just hang on with that laughter*


	8. A big hupla of fun Tratie inclued!

*Hi guys I'm sorry I did update in like 3 or 4 months, but it was summer vaccation! AANNNNNDDD now we go back to school, I know I just ruined it. I just want to share a review I got eairler today real quick. She said the story is way too rushed. Also that I didn't update in soo long. In this chapter Tratie inclued.*

Percy: When is Nico gonna get back!

Athena: Possibly right...Now

Nico came into the cabin.

Nico: Percy I took her on a date and kissed her. I also really like her. So she is now my girlfriend.

Bianca: My little bro CANNOT DATE THALIA GRACE!

Right then I thought a lightning bolt was goning to strike Bianca's booty off. Which would be a horrible sight.

Connor: TURNUPS BA-BY!

Beckendorf: What?

Nico: Bianca can she be my girlfriend please!

Bianca: No, well um uh fine...

Athena: Bianca if you said no for sure. Then Zeus would smack your butt right off. Which would be a horrible sight.

Percy: Hey!

Beckendorf kept staring at Athena. I slaped him, he screamed like a little girl...

Annabeth: What in the name of Hades did you just do Percy?

Athena: GASP Anna-beth-a.

Silena walked in with a apple and she was listening to music on a IPod touch.

Grover: Wait when did you leave?

Silena: When Bianca was yelling about Nico and all that mumbo jumbo.

Clarisse: LETS GET ON WITH THE GAME PEOPLE!

Athena: Clarisse is right.

Clarisse; Yes, I'm finally right about something!

Nico: My turn!I dare Bianca and Silena to sing Blow by Ke$ha in front of the whole camp. Beckendorf and Percy must dance to the song. Hehehehe.

We all went outside, Clarisse and Athena gathered people together with mega phones. I was real nervous, because I really hate dancing. Bianca and Silena started singing. Beckendorf danced, I danced. Here came the laughing.

Nico: OMGZ!

I have no clue how but Beckendorf was break dancing. There was no laughing. I was dancing awesomely. The girls were singing really good, then I tryed break dancing. Yet I just fell on my butt.

3 minutes and 39 seconds passed.

Grover: That was awesome Percy!

Percy: Thanks but I had no clue how I was dancing so good!

Right then Annabeth jumped on my back, I fell she pulled me up then kissed me right away. Percy: Ummmm... Potatoes..

Nico: I laughed for nothing...

Then i saw Silena kiss Beckendorf.

Bianca: OK MY TURN! Ummm a Beckendorf truth or dare.

Beckendorf: Dare!

Bianca: I dare you to go to Katie Gardeners cabin and invite her to the Athena cabin for truth or dare.

At that moment Travis shrunk in his chair.

Travis: Can I go with?

Bianca: Sure...

-AT KATIES CABIN-

*Beckendorf knocks and Katie answers*

Katie: What? Oh umm a hi Travis.

Travis: Hi Katie...

Beckendorf: Would you like to come to the Athena cabin to play truth or dare with all of us.

Katie: Sure

*All the way to the Athena cabin Katie and Travis held hands*

-AT THE ATHENA CABIN-

Beckendorf: So my turn! Travis truth or dare.

Travis: Truth

Connor: GASP! TRAVIS YOU KNOW THE CODE! THE HERMES ALWAYS DO DARES!

Travis: Well not this time.

Beckendorf: So you have to kiss...

Travis was sweating in fear.

Beckendorf: KATIE!

Travis went over to Katie. We all couldn't help but laugh when Katie got on Travis's lap. Well, This one's obivious. They kissed, whoop de do. Yet they kissed longer then expected. They seemed to like it. Then clarrise went right behind Katie's chair quietly then yelled.

Clarrise: THATS ENOUGH!

They both shook and stopped Travis ran over to his chair and it flipped backward. The only word I heard was.

Travis:Help...

*Haha, that was funny. Also just to keep you guys intouch with me when I'm gone. In reviews you can ask up to six questions to me for example "When is your bday?". Any question except a yes a no question. Well only two yes or no questions are allowed in the six. So see yaa please review!


End file.
